The Lost Lineage Preview
by DappledComet
Summary: Upon reaching her 15th birthday, Haruno Sakura discovers hidden bloodline, a potent seal, and secrets of a long-lost Clan and powers that can destroy the shinobi world. PREVIEW! FULL STORY WILL BE UP IN A WEEK! MAYBE OOC! SAKURA/MULTIPLE
1. Returning Home

**A.N**: Hi everyone. This is a sneak-peak of my upcoming story "The Lost Lineage", which is a Sakura/centric/multiple/many. The first chapter will come up in a week or so. Want to know more about the history of "The Lost Lineage"? Go to my profile in one week! Enjoy!

**Summary(of "The Lost Lineage")**: Upon reaching her 15th birthday, Haruno Sakura discovers hidden bloodline, a potent seal, and secrets of a long-lost Clan and powers that can destroy the shinobi world. Meanwhile, trouble brews on the horizon, and the Fourth Great Shinobi War is beginning. Maybe OOC, sorry!

**Pairings**: Sakura/multiple/many/ No yaio or yuri

_The Lost Lineage- thinking_

_**The Lost Lineage- demons/spirits, Sakura talking to demons**_

Sneak Peak: "As Time Passes On"

The trees flew by, a blur of green and brown, as the cloaked figure dashed through the branches. Nothing more than a rushing shape that no civilian eye can capture, the figure stepped up higher branches until there was none. Wings the color of brown, black, white, and cream spread from the person's back, the wind lifting the figure up into the sky. The cloak fell off, revealing the hidden.

A young woman of no more than 15 or 16 years old, with waist-length cherry blossom hair in a braid and jade eyes that shone with years of training and knowledge. Porcelain skin sparkled like diamonds in the waking sun, illuminating delicate features and a petite figure graced with generous curves. She wore a very dark green mesh shirt with two white circles inside one another on the back and a black vest over it, a black skirt that tightened at the waist and fell above her knees with slits up the sides with a white sash, black shorts, and traditional shinobi boots. Two katanas were strapped unto her back, her belt aligned with various weapons and a pack. On her forehead was a hitai-ate with the symbol of Konohagakure, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Her name? Haruno Sakura. The Cherry Blossom of Spring. The kunoichi that had left Konoha two years ago to travel the shinobi world and advance her skills. In every bingo book except Konoha and Suna. The infamous "Poison Blossom", for her popular way of fighting with poisoned weapons. The last of the legendary, deceased Haruno Clan, the Clan with the bloodline "Mitsukai Kakou-Tentou Chigiri Matsuro", or shortened to "Chigiri Mitsukai". The whole meaning was "hidden angel fallen from the destined fate of the heavens." Her bloodline created all the other bloodlines, allowing her to use all the bloodlines in the shinobi world.

… wait, _what just happened?_

What happened to the little girl, the weakest of Team 7? The one who couldn't even throw a kunai properly? She changed. She grew. She advanced. She was the most powerful kunoichi, the weilder of the Chigiri Mitsukai, able to access Heaven's 7 Gates and speak to spirits. She… was Haruno Sakura.

_**We are nearing home**_, said Enkai, Sakura's demon. Her name meant "ocean", and she gave power to Sakura whenever they were near water. Sakura had five demons within her, one for each of the four natural elements. Enkai for water, Kaen for fire, Tatmaki for air, Yochi for earth, and finally Inner Sakura, the trademark Haruno demon. Enkai was a large gray cat with black paws- calm and wise, Kaen was a phoenix- powerful and fierce, Tatmaki was a four-winged demon-intelligent and witty, Yochi was a lemur/weasel-like demon- confident and strong, and Inner Sakura was a combination of all, a person like her outer.

_**I hope Naruto has learned some new moves**_, said Tatmaki, grinning at her fellow demons. _**If I see another stupid clone, I swear I'll jump him!**_ Sakura and her demons chuckled.

_**Let's hope, Tatmaki**_, Sakura said. _** It's been a while since I had a good match. I can't wait to see everyone. Maybe some of them are together!**_ Sakura flew faster, excitement running through her veins. She had sent letters, and they had returned them, but going seeing them in person after so long, it was almost overwhelming.

Kaen shifted in Sakura's head. _**I sense their chakras, Sakura-sama, they are all there**_, the demon reported. The demons cheered, until a roar sounded across their telepathic line. Sakura winced and rolled her eyes as Inner Sakura popped up.

_**Finally! We get to kick some worthy arse at last! Shannaro! **_Sakura tuned out her bickering demons and the gates of Konoha appeared. With one flap of her wings, she landed in front of them. A group of shinobi at the gates jumped up at the sight of the pink-haired beauty. Before, they had been talking and gossiping but now they stared at Sakura, mouths wide open, and she took a moment to take them all in. The Rookie 12…

Team 8- Hyuuga Hinata, hands covering her mouth. Aburame Shino, wearing the same clothes Sakura had seen two years ago. Inuzuka Kiba, eyes wide as Hinata's but a full-blown grin on his face. Akamaru, barely containing his excitement to leap forward.

Team 10- Yamanaka Ino, blue orbs brimming with happy tears, mouth dropped. Akimichi Chouji, who had dropped his bag of favorite chips. Nara Shikamaru, a disbelieving, small smile on his face.

Team Gai- Rock Lee, who had tears running down his face. Tenten, who had the same facial expression as Ino. Hyuuga Neji, that small, trademark smirk on his lips, but his pale eyes conveyed what he could not show: curiousty.

Finally, Team 7. Sakura felt a little leap in her chest as she turned to face her old team. Uzumaki Naruto, whose face expression was a mix of Kiba's, Ino's, and Lee's. Sai, arms crossed but a real, small smile on his face. Uchiha Sasuke, who had been brought back a year ago, eyes a little wide but nothing else. Hatake Kakashi, his prized book ("_**Jeez Kakashi," the demons chorused**_ )limp in his hands.

One…

Two…

Three-

"SAKURA-CHAAAAAAN!" Sakura was knocked over by orange, yellow, and blue. Naruto was yelling gibberish, tears running down his whiskered cheeks.

"FOREHEAD GIRL!" Another big glomp from Ino.

"HARUNO SAKURA!" Another big hug from a double-bunned girl.

"WOOF!" A mountainous pile of fur.

"SAKURA, MY YOUTHFUL BLOSSOM!" a green lump joined the group. "I WILL WORK HARDER FOR YOUR HAND!"

"Troublesome," griped Shikamaru, but he embraced Sakura as well. "It's good to have you back."

Hinata literally flew at Sakura, squealing in a very un-Hinata-like way. Chouji lifted Sakura and squeezed the air out of her (the demons growled at this). Neji hesitated, but Sakura pulled him into a tight embrace, and he returned it. He and Sakura had been close sparring partners before she left, and he looked forward to see how much she improved. Sai hugged Sakura lightly before saying, "Ugly, you look terrible. Ugly doesn't even fit you anymore!" which got a huge punch from Ino and a glare from Tenten and Hinata. Kiba knocked Sakura over in a laughing heap, and Shino gave Sakura a friendly hug before backing off. Sasuke stood still until Sakura hugged him lightly, then bonked him on the head with a pinky finger, sending him many feet into the ground ("You're lucky I'm not using chakra, teme!"), only his head poking out. Kakashi scooped Sakura up and hugged her tightly, causing an enraged Naruto to leap at his old sensei.

"WHERE IS SHE?" boomed a loud voice. Sakura turned. Tsunade-? Before she could think anymore, she was crushed into a very… ehem… large chest. "ABOUT TIME YOU GOT HERE!"

Sakura laughed, hugging her back.

The news spread quickly, even to Suna.

-In Suna-

"WE ARE GOING TO KONOHA!" declared Temari. Her brothers were already racing away. "WAIT! YOU'RE STILL IN YOUR PAJAMAS!"

-In Konoha-

Everyone was overjoyed. Haruno Sakura was home.

Good? Bad? Eh? Rate and Review please! I was watching Episode 216 (SPOILER ALERT) and I loved the ShikaSaku interaction! They looked really happy, both of them smiling and laughing and stuff. And Naruto was hilarious! It seems that Shika REALLY liked Sakura's company…. (SQUEE!)


	2. The Remorse

Greetings to all! My muse left me... ANYWAY, I got hit with bunnies and decided to post Chapter One of The Lost Lineage. Short, but give me a break! Enjoy.

Warning: OOC, AU, etc,

It was very rare for the Hokage of the Hidden Leaf to be caught off guard. Many years of tough training had shaped her senses into sharp points, powerful and strong. But now, Tsunade stared at her apprentice.

Did she just...

Would she really...

But why...

Haruno Sakura's viridian green orbs never left Tsunade's eyes. Ninja were taught to never show emotion, but Sakura could read the conflicting war in her shishou's eyes: pain, confusion, worry, curiousity.

"Oh, Sakura," Tsunade whispered, horrified. "Why?"

The famous apprentice closed her eyes, forcing her tears back. _No, _she thought. _No more tears_. "Sensei... I have to."

"No, you don't!" Tsunade slammed her fist into her desk, the poor wooden object immediately crushed. A splinter scratched the Hokage's cheek, but all her focus was directed on her former apprentice. "You don't, Sakura! The hospital needs you! There are missions that only you can complete! Who will Hyuuga spar with, who will Nara discuss plans with? Who will take care of your team?"

Green eyes opened to reveal emotionless windows. "Neji can spar with others just fine, and Shikamaru is smart enough to sort out plans on his own. As for the hospital... you and Shizune can handle that. My team is strong enough to handle themselves."

Tsunade rubbed her temples, wishing for a _gallon_ of sake. "Is this what you want?"

"Hai."

"Very well." Tsunade raised her eyes to her apprentice. "Know that the moment you step out of this village, you will be marked as a missing nin. You wear the hitai-ate of Konohagakure, but not a part of it anymore."

"I understand, Tsunade-shishou." Sakura blinked, and before cherry petals engulfed her, she made one last request.

"Tell them to move on."

The Nara's enraged roar echoed throught the village.

"What do you mean, _she LEFT!_" Shikamaru asked the Hyuuga, anger smoldering in his brown eyes.

Neji sighed, twirling a kunai around his finger. It was a special one, a gift from Haruno Sakura, that absorbed an enemy's chakra and morphed it to become the user's. "Hokage-sama just said that she left the village, is marked as a missing nin, and to 'move on'".

Nara Shikamaru stared at the Byakugan user for another second, then smashed his fist into a nearby tree. The truck quivered and gave way to his force.

"Cherry blossom, what have you done?"

Sakura: Why did Shika call me "Cherry Blossom"?

Me: Because it's so cute!

Shika: You kill me.

Neji: My part is very little in here.

Me: Don't worry! There's more Nejisaku in the future - _get that kunai away from me, Shika!_

Tsunade: Read and Review! Or I'll kill you! :D


End file.
